The Truth Behind Lies
by lisa9911
Summary: Kristine and Ryana: two very different girls, living different lives, find each other and discover they have more in common than they think.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER THINGY: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (I wish)**

Okie dokie, now that that's out of the way, let the story begin!

(um, one more thing, my friend Amy wrote the Ryana parts, its her character,

looks back, see Amy? I'm telling them, hehe, put the hatchet down now Amy….)

**INTRODUCTION**

**Kristine's P.O.V**

I lifted the lid to our old crock pot and inhaled the mouth watering scent of beef stew. I took the cooking spoon and stirred, and then I set the spoon down and let the stew cook for a while longer. I smiled, satisfied that the batch had come out good. I always loved Fridays, it was the day mom got her pay check and we had a cooking spree. We each made something different, this week I made Stew, and mom had a pecan pie in the oven.

I sighed and sat down on the old wooden table that took up nearly half the kitchen. Eevee pranced into the room and jumped up in my lap. She looked at me, and then turned her head toward the stove. She jumped down and trotted over to see what was cooking.

Eevee had been my fifth birthday present. I can still remember her with that red ribbon tied in a delicate bow around her neck, still remember my parents laughing as she jumped upon me and liked my face. But no birthday was ever like that now. Ever since dad went off mom hasn't been able to afford anything nice for me, but that's okay. Now that I'm thirteen, I've got a summer job, and in a few weeks, I'll have enough to get another Pokemon from the poke' shop.

I was jerked back into reality when I heard Eevee wailing. I jumped up and ran over to her. She had her paw in her mouth and her eyes were shut tight.

"Oh, what happened?" I asked. "Let me see your paw and I'll make it all better." I reassured her. Eevee unclenched her teeth and held out her paw. It was a bit red.

"You thief!" I teased, dripping cold water onto her paw. "That's what you get for trying to steal some stew."

**Ryana's P.O.V**

I pushed the piece of roast chicken around my plate with my fork wondering when dinner would end. Squinting, I looked down to the end of the table where my father sat. He was still chewing the lavishly made dinner, and it didn't look like he would be done for awhile. I sighed and put my fork down.

"Ryana!" my mother shouted from the other end of the table, "Finish your dinner!"

"Cook spent hours making it and it's not polite to waste it." added my father.

"No one asked him too", I mumbled looking down at my plate.

"What?" My mother said frowning, "speak up!' "I can't hear you".

I snorted. Of course she wouldn't be able to hear me, what with this monstrosity of a dining room table. It is at least 5 meters long, with intricately carved designs on its sides. Mother says it represents our good fortune and wealth. While I think it represents how we like spending our time. In other words, far apart from each other.

My father stood up, and stretching said "why don't you go to your room now Ryana, and get ready for bed". "It's late."

"It's eight!" I said indignantly. He shrugged and walked out. I sighed heavily and walked out too, then ran the length to my huge bedroom. Everything in my house is huge. My bed, my closet… my parent's ego's. Which is why I'm sure they bought our incredibly large mansion, next to the roaring ocean and complete with stables, and a swimming pool.

I flopped down onto said huge bed and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly I felt pleasant warmth besides me and knew Flareon, my main man, was besides me.

He always could tell when I was upset. I sat up, sweeping Flareon into my arms and walked over to my window, where the afternoon rain was pounding against it.

"We'll get out of here someday boy", I said gloomily, smoothing down Flareon's fur. "And anyways", I added, "I don't think I can take much more."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Kristine's P.O.V

I clenched the money tightly in my hands. I stood in front of the poke' shop, deciding which Pokemon to get. There were small bird Pokemon and Rattatas and Skitties. There were Growlithe and Houndour pups, and all sorts of Pokemon.

The window of the store reflected my image. An average sized girl with reddish brown hair down to my shoulders and honey brown eyes. I was wearing my favorite pink t-shirt and my new jeans, which were now looking a bit shabby after working in them all day.

I stepped inside and walked among the cages and play pens, and stopped at the one which held the Growlithe and Houndour pups. All of them were playing together and chasing each other, but there was one Houndour who simply sat in the corner and watched.

He was slightly bigger that the rest and looked more serious than the others. I bent over and picked him up. He did not resist, but simply allowed me to hold and pet him. Eevee, who had been sitting quietly beside me whimpered.

"You want to say hello?" I asked, setting down the Houndour. They sniffed each other for a second, and then Eevee playfully rolled over and batted his chin.

"I see you've taken a liking to him." said a scruffy old voice. I turned around and saw an old man with a large gray beard.

"Yes sir," I replied politely. "I would like to buy him." The old man nodded and walked toward the counter. The Houndour got up and followed me, ignoring Eevee, who was walking along side him.

"You've made a good choice," said the old man. "He's a fine young male."

"Thank you sir," I replied, placing the money onto the counter top. He took it, punched in some numbers on the cash register, and handed back eleven dollars.

"Here's your change." he said. I walked out the door, holding Houndour and Eevee perched atop my head.

"Take good care of him!" The man called right before the door closed behind me.

………………

"Mom," I shouted as I ran through the door. "I'm home!" I couldn't wait to show her Houndour. I ran through the house looking for her. I stopped in my room and set down my Pokemon.

"You guys wait here." I said. "I need to find mom." I ran out the room, and searched through the house. I ran outside and into the backyard, where I found her. She was crouching on the ground, tear stains marked her cheeks and her eyes were puffy.

"Mom," I said softly as I crouched beside her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Honey," she whimpered as she hugged me. "Oh, Kristine darling,"

Ryana's P.O.V

As I entered the stables the smell of hay and leather polish overwhelmed me. I inhaled deeply and thought about how much time I spent here. A home away from home. Almost all the pens were full, of either ponyta, or rapidash.

Our whole mansion was full of pokemon, but that's what you would expect, if you're dad was a famous trainer.

I ambled over to one of the last pens, the one that looked shabbier than the rest of the perfectly polished ones. As I drew nearer, its occupant, a majestic but aged rapidash stuck her head out to greet me.

"Hey, girl" I said fondly, as I patted her forehead.

She whinnied and tossed her head. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, pulling an apple out of my pocket as I did so.

"I brought you a treat," I said holding it out to her.

She accepted the apple gratefully, and started munching happily on it. I brushed of any dirt that might have gotten on my all black rockin' ensemble and sat down on a bale of hay in the corner of her stall.

She was my favorite rapidash, a retired champion, and I often came down here to see her. Too often my mother would say. She's always griping about how I should spend more time with the family, when she doesn't even try too. And dad's gone half the time training, and winning championships and what not.

"Why did they bother even having kids if they weren't even going to stick around for them?" I asked aloud to rapidash. She whinnied softly, and nudged my arm, begging for another apple. "Sorry girl, I said, "I haven't got any more."

I stroked her neck and thought about how I was wasting my time here. "I don't belong here rapidash, I said thoughtfully. "Like my nana used to say when I was little, if you believe in yourself you can do anything."

I stood up determinedly, and said, "Even get out of here." I started pacing excitingly, and continued, "it's so boring here rapidash!" "And who are my parents to decide how I should live?" "They hardly even notice me!" "And I doubt they'd notice if I left either", I added. "There's a whole world out there that I've never seen."

I stopped pacing and put my arms around rapidash's neck hugging her too me. I stroked her neck and smiling, whispered in her ear, "and I think it's about time I saw it."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kristine's P.O.V

Okay, so mom got fired, no big deal, she could get a new job, we could start over. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I set the table for dinner, including an extra plate I always put down, just in case. Mom walked in as I was scooping the hash browns onto our plates. She sat down and eyed the extra plate. She sighed.

"Honey," she said. "You know he's not coming back." I froze.

"So?" I snapped back. "Not everything you say is true, Dad could walk through that door any second now."

"He won't!" said mom in a louder voice than usual. "Your dad left, and he's never coming back."

"You don't know that!" I yelled.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't"

"I DO!"

"YOU DO NOT!"

"YES I DO! Your father was a lying, cheating, fake and he's never coming back!"

I slammed the pot down on the counter and ran too my room. I shut and locked the door. After collapsing on my bed I felt something stroke my arm. I lifted my head to see it was Eevee, rubbing her cheek against me.

I heard a muffled bark, and turned my head, only to see Houndour who had lain down beside me.

"Oh you guys," I sobbed. I knew mom was wrong. He didn't leave me. He probably left to get away from her. She was probably a witch to him. If only I could see him again, then I could prove mom was wrong.

So that was that, I was going, tonight. I knew I couldn't waste any time. Mom would probably come upstairs to check on me in a few minutes. I grabbed my pink camouflage backpack and quickly stuffed it with clothes, toiletries, and my left over eleven dollars.

I clipped on Eevee's old purple collar and pulled out a new red one I had bought for Houndour. I zipped up my backpack and ran to my window. I slid it open with out a sound and climbed out of it, Eevee and Houndour close behind. I made my way slowly down the wall on the old vines that grew around the house.

Ryana's P.O.V

"Ryana, do you have to wear that tasteless outfit tonight of all nights?" my mother asked grimly.

"Yes." I said defiantly, tugging at my purple tank top, and straightening my black skirt.

"Darling," my mother started. I cringed. "I told you to dress formally." "This dinner is very important to your father. "And why must you wear all this horrible black?" "And you really should cut your bangs, they're quite overgrown, and they cover up your pretty face… I tuned out.

Mother always went on about my appearance whenever she had a chance. One of the things I would not miss when I left tonight.

I had my escape all planned out. After my dad's business dinner was over I'd go back to my room and pretend to go to bed, than when I was sure everyone else was asleep, I'd simply walk out the front door and leave, along with Flareon and a few provisions of course. Then we would go to the harbor next to our mansion and catch a boat out of here.

My mother and I finally finished the long trek to the sitting room, where our butler graciously introduced us as Mr. Samson's lovely wife and daughter. My mother smiled and shepherded the couple, a middle aged man and his wife, into our dining room.

We all sat down and my father came in a second later, and shook hands with the guests. Soon the scrumptious looking food had been served and my father and the middle aged man were chatting amiably, as were my mother and his wife. I sat slouched in my seat picking, as usual at my food. I tuned in slowly as I heard someone say my name.

I looked up to see my mother and the middle aged mans wife staring at me.

"What?" I said sitting up straighter and blinking innocently as my mother glared at me for not paying attention.

"I said you must be proud how well your father is doing in his business," the middle aged mans wife said.

I slouched again, and said in a bored voice, "I guess." "I mean," She continued, "he's built this whole business out of nothing," "only someone with true initiative could have done that," she praised him.

My mother smiled politely and said, "Well, it does have its bad sides too," "Richard doesn't have much time to spend with our family with all the clients he has keeping him busy," my mother said regretfully. I rolled my eyes, but immediately wished I hadn't when I saw the middle aged mans wife had seen it.

Do you miss spending time with your father Rayna? She asked.

"It's Ryana" I said through clenched teeth, "And maybe if he took some time off he could," I added my voice rising. My father and his client had stopped talking and were looking at us.

"Now Ryana" my mother started, "No!" I yelled, standing up, "Don't bother mother, I've heard it before!" "He's sooo busy!" "As if!" "If he really wanted to spend time with us, he has all the power to do so!"

"Ryana!" My mother shouted standing up too, "Your father…" "I don't care!" I yelled and ran for the door.

I sprinted to my room, tears beginning to prick in my eyes. I burst through the door startling flareon who was napping on my bed. "Change of plans flareon", I said angrily,

"We're leaving now". I grabbed my bag I'd already packed and walked hurriedly out the door and through the corridor, flareon at my heels.

After a couple of staircases, I entered a small kitchen that the cook rarely used and stepped out the back door that was near the old oven. The swirling fog that was forever surrounding our mansion enveloped me and flareon as we made our way down the jagged and slippery path to the harbor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eevee and I were resting underneath a tree on the side of the road. We had been walking for at least an hour now, and we were tired.

Eevee lay down beside me and panted heavily. I sighed and took Houndour's poke ball from my belt. I pressed the small white button and enlarged the ball, and then I released Houndour. He sat beside me and kept watch as I rested for a while.

I woke to see the sun just beginning to rise. How long had I been sleeping? I shot up and woke Eevee and Houndour.

"Let's get going guys." I said to the yawning Pokemon. I walked on and soon Eevee and Houndour were beside me. I had no idea what time it was, but I was guessing around seven o'clock.

By now my mom had probably figured out I was gone and ad called the police. They were probably looking for me all over the place. Realizing this I wandered away from the road and into the small forest beside it.

Ryana's P.O.V.

The cold ocean air whipped my jet black hair around my face as the boat pulled into the harbor.

The ride had lasted only 45 minutes, and the city it had stopped at was not far from my parent's mansion. I stepped off the boat and onto the dock, and Flareon jumped out of my arms to walk along side me.

It was about mid afternoon, the town was bustling. I had hoped to set out earlier but unfortunately the boat didn't start up till 11:00.

There wasn't anything special about the town but it was as good as anyplace to run away to. I felt Flareon rub his head against my leg and knew he was hungry. I was too.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kristine's P.O.V.

After walking for about another hour we had finally arrived at Secrita City. At first it was just a small town with cute little houses scattered here and there. I saw some kids playing outside the houses with their Pokemon.

One little girl was playing tag with her Chikorita and Rattata, while one five year old boy was riding his Growlithe like a horse. They were so cute! I had turned my head and was walking again when Eevee jumped from my arms and towards the kids.

"Eevee, stop!" I yelled, chasing after her. Houndour ran to her and picked her up by the scruff of her neck right before she got to the little boy.

By now the kids had stopped playing and were staring at me. The little boy got of his Growlithe.

"Hi." he said.

"Um, hi." I replied. "Listen, I'm really

sorry about that…"

"It's ok," he reassured as he petted Houndour on the head. Houndour wagged his stub of a tail and set down Eevee. Eevee frowned at him and kicked up dirt in his face, then walked away. Houndour growled and turned his head in her direction.

At that moment the little girl ran to us with Eevee in her arms.

"Hi!" she greeted. "Is this your Pokemon?"

"Yes,"

"Her collar is pretty." she said as she rubbed her finger along Eevee's purple collar.

"Thank you." I replied, taking Eevee from her. "Well, we'd better get going."

"Aww, can't you stay and play?" asked the girl, who pushed a piece of her black hair away from her face.

"No, I'm sorry, I have to go." I replied as I got up and waked back to the sidewalk.

Houndour left the boy's petting and came to my side. I walked on, glad to be away from them. I know that they are just little kids, but what if they told there parents they had seen a brown haired girl with an Eevee and a Houndour, while my face was probably on every news channel in the world?

As I walked further, more and more houses lined the streets, and they got bigger and bigger, until finally, I was at the center of the city. The market place was crowded, and I walked around to see what they were selling.

There were lots of jewelry, potions, and food. I grabbed my stomach, now realizing how hungry I was. I walked to a hamburger stand and ordered a large bag of fries. I put three dollars on the counter and continued walking. Every now and then I gave a few fries to Eevee and Houndour. After walking for an hour, I sat down on a bench to rest.

Then I saw them. Two police men were walking around showing pictures to every one, one of a black haired girl and a Flareon, and one of me.

I grabbed Eevee and Houndour and bolted. People in the crowd gasped and started to whisper. Then one shouted out,

"That's her: the runaway!" And at that the police ran after me. After a few seconds they vanished, and I slowed down thinking I had lost them, then I saw the police car and ran as fast as I could, Eevee in my arms and Houndour running up ahead. I turned into and alley, and ran smack into something. I fell backwards, and felt myself being yanked up and someone putting their hand over my mouth.

We stood in the shadows and as the police car whizzed past us, I was completely silent. I felt the hand loosen its grip and come down. As soon as I was free I turned around and saw her. The girl from the

picture, holding her Flareon.

"It's…It's you…" I stammered.

"Sorry if I scared you." she said coldly

Ryana's P.O.V.

"Secrita City", I mumbled as flareon and I wandered past a sign that read "Secrita City Market". As we entered the busy market place, my stomach rumbled reminding me of my hunger. I stopped at one of the stalls and wondered how I was going to get food. I hadn't had time to get money.

"Oh well" I said, smiling at flareon. "I guess ill just have to find a different way of getting food." I bent down and whispered in flareon's ear. In a flash he ran toward a nearby booth and jumped up on to the table, causing the assorted meats adorning it to fly everywhere.

The owner of the booth immediately started screaming and trying to shoo flareon off. As the owner was busy trying to catch flareon, who was frolicking about the meats, I made my move.

Jumping from the shadows where I had hid myself, I sped to the booth and grabbed a roasted chicken that was hanging from a string. I jumped away and soon became part of the crowd and was quickly joined by flareon who had finished harassing the booth owner.

"Ready for lunch flareon?" I asked him. He whined impatiently. I opened my mouth to say more, but stopped when some men caught my eye. Policemen to be exact.

They were handing out fliers with pictures of two girls on them. One with reddish brown hair holding an evee, and one of me with flareon.

I started walking away rapidly and scooped up flareon. I heard some yelling behind me and ran into a small alley filled with dumpsters. I stopped when I realized they weren't shouting at me.

"That's her! The runaway!" someone was saying. Suddenly the girl from the picture was scampering down the street carrying her evee and being followed by her houndour. As she neared the alleyway I was in she turned sharply into it to escape a police car that was chasing her.

Before I could blink she ran smack into me knocking flareon out of my arms. She fell backwards but I caught myself and wrenched her up and putting my hand over her mouth, dragged her into the shadows. We were completely silent as the police car whizzed pass. I released her and picked up flareon soothingly.

She turned around carefully and looked at me as her eyes widened.

"It's… It's you…" she stuttered.

"Sorry if I scared you" I said carelessly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kristine's P.O.V.

We were still hiding in the same alley, but further in, behind a pyramid of empty boxes we had built. Houndour sat by a small hole we had left and stood watch, and Eevee was being her normal playful self and jumping all over Ryana's Flareon. I hugged my knees and sighed. The chicken Ryana had was nothing but a heap of bones now, and my stomach was still grumbling.

I looked up and saw Ryana going through her bag, a serious expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting up and walking over to her.

She didn't answer however, and simply pulled out a small, black leather jacket. She slipped it on and buttoned it.

"I was cold." She said finally after zipping up her bag.

I shivered as I realized how cold I was too. I took of my backpack and searched through it. No jacket. Just an old blue sweatshirt.

I sighed and slipped my backpack on. I reached over and pulled Eevee toward me, who was just about to pounce on Flareon again.

I hugged her and slid down to the floor. This was going to be a long night.

Ryana's P.O.V

As Kristine shivered, I wondered how I was going to lose her. I had told her that Id rather travel alone, but she followed me like a hungry Growlithe.

Literally, I thought as I glanced at the remaining chicken bones. Suddenly Kristine's Houndour began growing softly. He assumed an attacking position.

"What is it b--"

"Quiet!" I whispered fiercely to Kristine. A bright light shone over our pyramid of boxes as a police car passed slowly by. We ducked down and waited for it to pass. When it did Kristine stood up nervously.

"I think they're done looking for us." she whispered.

"They won't be until they find us." I said, "or at least me."

Kristine glared at me. "What makes you better than me?" she challenged.

"Nothing," I said defensively, putting up my hands in front of me. "but my parents have a lot of power. and their rich." I added lamely, putting my hands down.

"Oh," Kristine said. "they must really care about you,". She sighed and bent to pick up her Eevee, but stopped.

"Eevee! Eevee!" she yelled.

I looked around our hideout, her Eevee had gone.

"Eevee!" she yelled running out of our hideout as I heard the crunch of gravel as a car passed by.

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. The police car lurched to a stop as Kristine froze right in the headlights.

I snapped my fingers motioning for Flareon and Houndour, and grabbed our stuff. The policeman stepped out of the car and started toward Kristine, so I jumped in front of her and grabbed her hand. I took off, dragging Kristine behind me with Houndour and Flareon following us.

"No, Eevee!" Kristine called mournfully trying to escape my grip. "I need her!" she yelled. "My father gave her to me!"

I heard the policeman following us and quickened our pace. As we turned into a four road alley, at least 3 patrol cars blocked our way and the policeman behind us grabbed our wrists.


End file.
